


A summer at Bear Lake

by CreativebutAnxious



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anxiety, Blood, Boy Scouts, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Food, Gay Panic, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Panic Attacks, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativebutAnxious/pseuds/CreativebutAnxious
Summary: No one ever said that working at a scout camp would be fun. Join the sides in a alternate universe in which they all work at Bear lake aquatic base for a summer. I do not own any of the characters and they will all look different because they are different people in this story. I'm sorry if it's crap.





	1. Descriptions

MAIN CHARACTERS:  
·Thomas: Owns and started the camp ·Virgil: Works in the kitchen ·Patton: Works in the trading post ·Roman: Works as a lifeguard ·Logan: Works in STEM ·Emile: Works as the camp psychologist ·Remus: Works as the cooking merit badge teacher ·Deceit: Works as the climbing merit badge teacher ·Remy: Works as the shooting (rifle) merit badge teacher

Looks/ Names:  
Virgil Bunker - Dark brown hair, dyed purple for the most part, 5"11, Hazel eyes, 19  
Patton Brammer- Light brown hair with slight curls, 5"9, light blue eyes, 20  
Roman Pudwell( goes by Roman Prince so people don't know him and Remus are brothers)- dirty blond hair, always seems perfect even wet, about 6"3, sea blue eyes, 19  
Logan Larson- Black hair, about 6 feet tall, 20  
(Deceit) Ethan Detterson- Light blond hair, 6 feet tall, one brown eye, one pale green that looks yellow in the right light,18  
Remus Pudwell- slightly darker hair than his twin same height though, dark brown eyes, 19  
Remy Gardner- originally blonde, dyed hair black, 6"1, green eyes, 22  
Thomas Sanders- Looks like real Thomas


	2. Return of the Emo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's first day is nothing like how he thought it would be.
> 
> VIRGIL'S POV

No one ever said working at a scout camp was easy and I agreed. It was full of stress, panic attacks, and socializing with kids that were 6 years younger than him. It was not an easy job yet this was my third year back. Sure my job took a lot out of me, but I needed the money and I loved working alongside my best friend Patton.  
"Now don't forget to text me every week at least three times, take a shower as much as you can, and eat lots of food."  
"Okay Mom, I get it." I rolled his eyes. She always worried to much, something this purple haired teen had inherited from her. "I've been working here for 2 years now. Besides Patton will be there if I need anything."  
"I know," she said with a small smile, "I'm just going to miss you so much!" Small tears sprang to her eyes. She opened her arms for a hug and I rolled my eyes but returned the tender embrace.  
"I'll miss you too." I mumbled into her shoulder. We stayed like that for a few more seconds then broke the hug. My mother backed away.  
"I've got to go, it's a long drive back." She started to walk back to the car. "Promise you'll be safe?"  
" I promise mom, love you." I then watched my mother pulled out of the campgrounds and drive off into the distance. I picked up my black duffle bag and headed towards the senior cabins that I now stayed at. I already knew I was sharing it with Patton, my best friend since eighth grade. The other four, I had no clue about, which made me very nervous.  


As I walked down the broken boardwalk towards the cabins my mind started to wonder, my thoughts being filled with what these people were going to be like. Were they nice? What area did they work in? How long have they been doing this? What would they think of me? Would they like me? Would they hate…  


A cheery voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" Patton called out from the door of the cabin. I looked into my friends eyes and gave a small smirk.  
" I feel like reheated chili. So yeah, I'm not okay, I promise." Patton blinked in response then both of them burst into laughter.  
"Good to see you too Kiddo!" Patton replied when we had calmed down enough for him to speak. He held the door open for me, "Welcome to our new home!" He said with a flourish, "I can't wait to meet the others that are staying with us!"  


Of course he was, Patton loved making friends which made him so good in the Trading Post. His entire job was to socialize with scouts and staff and be cheerful, and he was extremely good at it."Excited Isn't the word I'd use." I mumbled fidgeting with the sleeve of my hoodie.  
"I'm sure it will all turn out, besides I've already met two of them and they seem alright." Patton smiled, "Everything will work out."  
I gave a small nod and then walked into the cabin, ready to meet his roommates.  
"Yeah, yeah, we just have to hope they're not as happy as you. I might die with so much positivity around me."  
"Oh stop worrying kiddo, it's not like they're going to kill us in our sleep!"  
"Stop worrying? Ha, that's unlikely." I snorted  
" What's unlikely?" A voice I had never heard before spoke up. Their voice almost sounded like a robot, void from all and every emotion.  
"Oh!" Patton gasped, "I have to introduce you guys!" He dragged me into the cabin, "Virgil meet Logan, Logan meet Virgil"  


Across from me sat a man around my age. He wore a black shirt and blue tie. He also wore glasses. To put it simply, he looked like a total nerd. I wouldn't be surprised if he worked in the STEM area.  
"Pleasure to meet you Virgil." Logan held out his hand. I grabbed it and shook his hand hoping I wasn't shaking it too much.  
"Ummm, yeah, pleasure." I said awkwardly, all I wanted was to leave this conversation, but Logan had a very firm grip. Eventually I began to ever so slightly pull my hand away and he let go. He stared at me for a minute then turned to Patton.  
"Maybe when the other boys senior staff gets up here we could have a getting to know everyone occasion." Logan said.  
"Oh my goodness! Yes! That is such an amazing idea Logan!" Patton started getting excited, "We can make cookies and popcorn and watch a movie and-"  
I'd had enough.  
"No" I looked at Patton  
"What?" The smile that had formed on his face suddenly dropped, his eyes started to grow big, oh no, I knew what was coming. The Patton plea  
"No, don't do that Patton. You guys can do a get to know you game but I don't want to." I started walking towards the rooms, "I hope you guys have...you know...fun."  


On that note I darted the rest of the way into the room and closed the door before Patton could chase after me. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing and soon started to feel better.  
"Who are you? Some sort of Emo Nightmare?" A stray voice spoke suddenly. I'd like to say I stayed cool but I didn't. In fact, I probably jumped about 4 feet in the air. Not my finest moment.  
"HOLY SHI-zzzzz!!!!" I caught myself. Not even ten minutes into my summer experience I had almost sworn in front of a complete stranger. This was not going well.  


I took a couple of deep breaths then faced the guy who had freaked me out. He had dirty blonde hair and looked to be a little taller than 6 feet tall. He was very muscular and it was obvious that he worked out. And then there were his eyes. I could look at them all day without getting bored.  


Man, I need help.  


After a couple seconds of awkward silence, the man spoke.  
"I guess you must be one of my cabin mates huh?" He said with a small smirk.  
"I-Uh- Yeah," I said nervously. Then I continued more confidently, I would not be seen as weak, " I am, and you are?"  
"Oh right, my name is Roman ...Prince. Yeah, that's right." He hesitated on his last name. I look at him suspiciously.  
"You hesitated." I spoke calmly  
"What, no, no I didn't." The man now known as Roman started getting frantic. "My name is Roman Prince. I only hesitated because I just met you and didn't know if I should trust you yet."  


Roman was on a roll. I didn't understand what half of what he said was, but I do know he kept trying to defend himself. We were going to get along swell.  
"What's your name, Gloomy Gus?" Roman spoke to me breaking my sarcastic thoughts.  
"Oh, umm, I'm- my- gosh why is this so tough?" I whispered the last part under my breath. I looked at the ground for a minute. When I looked up, I found myself looking into an endless blue sea… It was beautiful. It was also known as Roman's eyes.  


I quickly looked away.  
"Virgil" I muttered.  
"VIRGIN?!?" Roman burst out laughing.  
"No! Virgil!! Vir-gil!" I blushed red at Roman mishearing my name, "Or Virge for short."  
Roman calmed down a bit and looked me dead in the eyes.  
"Virgil?" He asked, " That's a cool name."  
"Thanks." I blushed deeper. Man I was losing it.  
"So what brings you barging into the room for?" Roman raised an eyebrow in my direction. Crap, I did not expect that.  
"Well, Patton and Logan decided to plan a getting to know you party and that not really my thing. Gives me too much stress." I explained. I didn't want to use the word anxiety because I didn't want him to see me as weak and a scaredy cat.  
"I see," Roman said. He turned and thought for a minute, then continued. " Well do you want to go on a walk with me while they set up instead? I know a really cool trail and we can talk peacefully and connect more. What do you think?"  


All I could do was stare. A man who I had barely met and already fallen in love with, just asked me to walk with him in the woods...alone. Was it a trap? Did he just want to be friends? Was he doing this to pity me?  
"S-sure. Why not?" I cursed myself. Why did I agree to go with him? He was a complete stranger. A cute one for sure but that meant nothing.  
"Cool." Roman nodded, "Shall we go?" He held out his arm like prince would do to a princess. I looked at it and then turned his own personality back on himself.  
"Let's go Princey," I said sarcastically, completely ignoring his held out arm. He gasped in dramatic offense.  
"What kind of nickname is that?" He placed a hand on his chest.  
"A good one." I smirked, " now are you coming or not?"  
He rolled his eyes, a small smile creeping in his face.  
"Fine, let's go." He began walking towards the door that led to the rest of the cabin. I took one more quick glance at the room then followed Roman outside of the cabin. Let the experience of another scout filled summer begin, but I had a feeling that this would be the best one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when they start talking?? What waits for them when they go back??
> 
> Once again, I am a huge procrastinator and probably won't be super consistent on updates but I will try.


	3. I like long walks on the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen on Virgil's and Roman's walk? Will it be fluffy? Angsty? Maybe a bit of both?
> 
> ROMAN'S POV

I couldn't believe that I was taking this incredibly cute guy on a walk, by ourselves, my first day here! My luck was turning out fantastic! First some new friends, and now a cute cabin mate, I mean what else did the fates want to give me, a contract with Disney?   
I looked back at Virgil as he was just exiting the cabin. He wasn't my usual type, I preferred more outgoing people, but there was something about him that was just so...perfect. If only the Camp Director allowed staff to date, I would sweep him off his feet that day. If he didn't sass me first.  
"So where is this trail you've been talking about?" Virgil stood next to me.  
Even his voice was perfect.  
"It's a surprise." I gave him my best smile. To my surprise, he shrunk down in his hoodie.  
"I hate surprises." He muttered under his breath. I had to strain my ears to hear him.  
I was shocked. Who didn't love surprises? They were fantastic! But I wanted Virgil to like me, right? Ugg, ok, time to be the hero.  
"It doesn't have to be a surprise. I'll tell you if that makes you feel more comfortable." I blurted.  
"N-n-no, it's okay. You don't have to do anything special for me." His head dipped closer to his chest, bangs completely covering his eyes.  
I spotted the trail head in the distance.  
"Well, would you look at that! It starts right over here!" I ran the small distance to the start of the trail and looked back at Virgil. His head suddenly perked up and he didn't seem as uncomfortable. Maybe this could work out.  
We started walking down the trail in awkward silence. I tried meeting Virgil's eyes, but every time I looked over, he was looking around at the scenery. After about three minutes, I cleared my throat.  
"Sooooo," I started, " I like your hoodie. It's really unique. Where'd you get it?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"O-oh, well…"  
Man, he was adorable.  
"I made it myself." He seemed to blush a little as he buried his head closer to his chest.  
"YOU MADE IT YOURSELF?" I almost screamed. Okay well maybe I full on screamed, but I was just so astonished at the fact that Virgil had made his hoodie. It looked so professionally done.  
Virgil flinched at the sound of my raised voice and I immediately felt bad.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just so amazed at how much your hoodie looks store bought. You did a wonderful job on it." I smiled once more, hoping to calm him down, but his head stayed down.  
"T-t-thanks." He said. I couldn't see it, but I could tell he was smiling. Man I wish I could have seen it, I bet it would have been just as beautiful as him.   
"But," My smile dropped at the sound of this word.  
"You don't have to compliment me, it's not a big deal." Whatever smile I thought was on Virgil's face was gone.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Virgil flinched again. "Sorry. I just can't believe that what you said is true. Besides, I only give compliments to those who truly deserve them. And you, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance, deserved it."   
Virgil looked up at me, finally meeting my eyes. Finally, I was on the right track. I smiled and Virgil...smirked?  
"Chemically Imbalanced Romance, huh?"  
CRAP! Did I say that out loud? I froze in place before figuring out what to say.  
"Well you seem like you would be a huge MCR fan, so I thought it worked." Great, he had me on the defense again.  
He rolled his eyes, "Sure… Whatever you say, Princey."  
I could feel my cheeks heating up. I needed to distract myself, and luckily for me, the spot I had wanted to show Virgil was right up ahead.  
"Well, here's the end of the trail, I guess we have to head back." Virgil gave a small shrug. He turned on his heel and began to walk back down the trail. Fortunately for him, I was there to stop his hasty retreat.  
"Not so fast Sunshine," I grabbed his arm gently. "There's something else I want to show you."  
Virgil looked like he was in between panicking and curiosity. I decided to make sure this would turn out wonderful.  
"It's nothing to be worried about." He seemed to calm down a bit. I let go of his arm. "Follow me."   
I walked to a pair of bushes and held them open enough to squeeze by. Past the bushes was my favorite place to go to in the entire camp. As Virgil came through the bushes, I know he felt the same. A gasp left his lips as the lake came into view.  
In front of us lay a beautiful cove. It was almost impossible to see unless you were on the water. Trees surrounded it, and there were rocks that formed small steps down towards the water. Not only was this my favorite place, but it was also one of the most romantic places here. Perfect.  
"Do you like it here?" I asked  
" Well, I mean, it's," Virgil looked like he was struggling with what to say, so I decided to help him out.  
"This is my favorite place in the entire camp." I spoke, noticing how small a space was between us.  
Virgil moved away just slightly, ruining my plan of being closer to him, and continued.  
"It's definitely cool and all but I-i don't understand why you are so sentimental about it. I mean, it's just a place right?"   
Now I took a step away. What did he mean it was just a place. I needed to clear things up.  
"It is not just a place. This is where I go to relax and I thought you might enjoy relaxing."  
"It's not like you have an anxiety condition that makes relaxing almost impossible for you." He shot back. Things were starting to fall apart.  
"Oh, and how do you know, Panic at the Everywhere? Have you been stalking me?" I was getting aggressive. I mean, HOW DARE HE?  
"Back to the stupid nicknames? Wow, and I thought we were behind that." Virgil turned around. I stuttered at his response.  
"Wow, getting defensive over stupid jokes like those, you really are hopeless."  
"I might be hopeless, but at least I'm not a name calling...BULLY!" With that, Virgil stormed away, back towards the cabin, and with him all hopes of us. Not like I wanted him anymore.  
He could keep his sassy attitude, and his stupid nerves, and his purple hair, and cute smile, and beautiful Hazel eyes… Frick...I had just made a major mistake, and I'm not sure I could fix it.  
With that thought, I headed back to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! I didn't full on procrastinate with this chapter!! Probably won't be a regular thing. Sorry


	4. A Snake and a Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finally meets Dee and Remus, Hehehehehe
> 
> VIRGIL'S POV

How could I have thought this guy was so great? He so stupid and inconsiderate! Uggh! This is going to be the worst summer ever!  
I stormed away from Roman and back down the trail to the cabin, my thoughts screaming at me.  
I knew you shouldn't have trusted him. He just hurt you. Come on, Virgil. You're such a sucker. Besides, he wouldn't have liked you back anyway. He probably would've hated you no matter what you did.  
Not paying much attention to where I was, I discovered that I had reached the boardwalk. Not even bothering to calm down, I stormed into the cabin, startling Patton and Logan.  
"Oh! Hey Virge! How was the...oh…" His positive attitude change the moment he saw my face. " What happened?"  
"Nothing I want to talk about!" Pat flinched. Shoot! I didn't mean to yell at Patton, but I was just so angry!  
Great, you messed another thing up. When will you ever stop?  
I grumbled in reply to my thoughts, and headed into the room I had left my stuff in when I went on the walk with Roman. Picking up my duffle bag, I walked back out to the living room, avoiding eye contact with Patton, and made a sharp turn, straight into the neighboring room.  
"Where are you-" The rest of whatever Patton was saying was cut off by the closing of the door. I rubbed a hand down my face, dropped my bag, turning, and in the process, getting scared by yet another cabin mate.  
"OH MY- WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE SCARING ME IN BEDROOMS TODAY?"  
Surprisingly, this guy didn't jump as I screamed. He sat calmly on the middle bed and just shrugged at my outburst.  
"I'm terribly sorry, it totally wasn't my intention."  
I stared at this guy and tried to get a read on who he was. He had light blonde hair, wore yellow (a little too much in my opinion), and...had two different colored eyes?  
"I'm Ethan, Ethan Detterson." The guy (sorry Ethan), stood up, towering over me by a couple of inches. I looked up at him, studying his eyes. It was so cool to see someone with two different colored eyes. He cleared his throat.  
"And you are…?"  
" Oh! Sorry! My name is Virgil."  
He held out a hand.  
"Pleasure." Ethan spoke in a slower manner, sounding almost snake like. He didn't seem like he would be bad, but then again, neither did Roman, So, I was keeping my guard up.  
"Uhhh, back at you?" Ethan's calm demeanor and fancy talk was confusing me. How should I react to him? He acted nice, and he hasn't betrayed yet… man, I must be desperate for a friend.  
Ethan bent down and picked up my previously dropped bag.  
"So, what bed do you want? I've chosen the middle one of that's okay, do you want the one on the right or left?"  
I surveyed the beds. I was fine with one of the side beds. The one on the left was closer the closest, and I did feel like coming out of the closet every morning. The one on the right was near the window and the closest to the door.  
"The one on the right seems fine." I made a small gesture towards it, and Ethan placed my bag on top.  
"Oh, hey, I forgot to mention, my best friend is also working up here this year and I was wondering if you were alright if he stayed with us?" Ethan turned to face me.  
" Uhh, yeah that's fine, as long as he's not impossibly optimistic." I gave a small smile. At first, Ethan just stared at me, making me shrivel up inside, but then he burst out laughing. I jumped besides myself.  
"Oh!" He took a deep breath, wiping the tears that formed in his eyes, "I like your humor V."  
I cracked a smile as Ethan wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
"We are going to get along swell."  
He walked me over to my side of the room, sat me on my bed, then went and lay on his bed. We stayed like this for a good minute before Ethan turned on his side to face me.  
"Okay Virgil, I have two questions for you. One, what made you decide to come in this room? And two, Are you going to the weird "Get to know you party" the really energetic guys was talking about?"  
I looked at him, looked down, then met his eyes once more.  
" Well… I changed rooms because I can't stand someone in the other room, and no I'm not going to the party. I'm not really a people person."  
Ethan looked surprised.  
"Really? You have a great sense of humor and your really easy to get along with." He gave a reassuring smile. "Are you sure you don't want to go? I'm going and I know my friend should be here in time to hang out with us too. What do you say?"  
I thought about it for a second. On one hand, I hated get to know you things, but on the other, Ethan was going, so I would have someone to hang out with.  
"Maybe I will go." I gave my infamous smirk.  
"Well, we have about ten minutes till it starts. What do you want to do in the meantime?" Ethan sat up on his bed, raising an eyebrow in my direction.  
"Well, I still need to unpack a bit. Want about you?" I stood up turning to unzip my duffle bag.  
"You know what Virge? You're also really smart. I like the way you think." Ethan also stood up and pulled out an alligator? (It must've been alligator) suitcase, and unzipped it.  
The next ten minutes passed fast with both of us unpacking. There was some small talk, a couple jokes, and silence. It was a nice silence, not awkward like it was with Roman, or like it would be if I was stuck in a room with a total stranger. It almost felt like I had known Ethan for most of my life.  
Finally, from the living room we heard music start to play. Ethan and I shared a look, and I took a deep breath in, and we walked out of the protection of the room. The full blast of music hit us. It was a song me and Pat knew too well, Trouble, by Taylor Swift. I couldn't help noticing Patton's surprised and excited expression to see me come to the party.  
I had to admit, even though I hadn't been to many parties, this one seemed well set up for being in the middle of the mountains. There were fresh baked goods, games set out, movies pulled out, and of course the blasting music. Patton did a very good job.  
Instead of joining Patton and Logan in the middle of the room, we stuck near the wall. Just as the song was ending, and Taylor was singing the last, "I knew you were trouble" the cabin door burst open and a voice screamed out,  
"DID SOMEBODY CALL ME?" A man wearing a green jacket walked into the room. As he entered, I jumped, not expecting someone so loud. Ethan must've noticed that he had scared me, because he put a hand on my shoulder and whispered,  
"That, my friend, is Remus." He let out a small laugh, "Still as crazy as ever."  
Remus, having finally noticed Ethan, walked over and punched his arm playfully.  
"Not going to say hi, huh? Too cool?"  
" No way Re." Ethan gave Remus a hug. "Long time no see."  
"You can say that again, it looks like you've already replaced me." Remus made some offended noises that had me laughing.  
"Please Re," Ethan rolled his eyes, "No one can ever replace you."  
"Then who's the cute guy next to you challenging me and my looks?" He pretending to flip his hair, causing another laugh to fall from my lips.  
"Keep your gayness on the down low, please. Also, this is Virgil. I met him today." Remus turned to look at me, giving a mischievous smile.  
"Oh, we are going to have fun with him Ethan, Don't you agree?"  
"Of course, we're all going to have fun together." Wrapping his arm once again around my shoulder, Ethan pulled me into a side hug. And there we stayed, in the corner, chatting about nothing, for a good few minutes, when Ethan suddenly grabbed my arm.  
"Come on V, we're supposed to be getting to know our other cabin mates. You too, R." He slowly pulled me and Remus towards the group in the middle, which contained Patton, Logan, and...oh great, Roman. When did he show up?  
As we approached the group, their conversation came to a slow as they began to notice us.  
"Hello!" Ethan greeted them, I hid just slightly behind him, not really wanting to be noticed. He continued.  
"Now, I already know Roman,"  
Wait, Ethan knew Roman?  
"And I briefly ran into you two, what are your names again?" Ethan looked at Patton and Logan, a smile on his face. Not surprisingly, Patton was the first to speak up.  
"Oh, yeah, we did huh?" To anyone else, Patton would look fine, but after being his friend for so long, I knew he was unhappy about something that happened with Ethan. I'd have to ask about it later.  
" I'm Patton." Patton smiled as big as he could and held out his hand to shake. Ethan immediately stepped forward and instead gave Patton a hug.  
"I'm more of a hugger myself." They stayed like that for a couple seconds. I thought I saw Ethan whisper something but the music drowned it out, but when they came out of the hug, Patton was no longer smiling. Logan took a step forward.  
"I'm Logan," he also held out a hand to shake, but as Ethan turned to face him, he cut in, "no hugs please, I'm not one for physical contact."  
Ethan took a small step back and accepted Logan's outstretched hand.  
"Of course, I understand." They stopped shaking hands, "I'm Ethan. Ethan Detterson."  
Logan only gave a brief nod so Ethan knew he was heard. All six of us began talking about where we worked and how long we had worked here.  
"I've worked here for two years, and I'm in charge of STEM. Robotics if anyone was wondering." Logan started, after him Roman took his turn.  
"Uh, this is my first year here and I'm a lifeguard." He gave a small smile.  
Ethan and Remus were next.  
"This is my second year here, and I work at climbing."  
"It is also my first year here and I am in charge of the cooking merit badge."  
Patton spoke up next.  
"This is my fourth year and I work at the Trading Post!" He gave a big smile, this one real. He was excited to work there, he always was. When he finished, everyone looked at me, and as usual I panicked.  
"I- so- well-" Ethan put a hand on my shoulder, urging me to breathe. I sucked some air in. " I-i've worked here two years before, so this is my third year. I work in the kitchen and it's a lot of fun." I gave a shy smile, wishing for this all to end.  
We all talked a bit more, and then Roman suggested that we all watch a movie. This was the last straw for me. I wasn't going to be in the same room as him any longer than I had to. As everyone else was distracted, I made my silent retreat into the room, closed the door, and got ready for bed.  
I looked at the clock as I got under my covers. It was almost 10:00 and yet I knew that if I went to bed now I'd only get a few hours of sleep. Insomnia wasn't very fun. Trying to get as much sleep as possible, I took my melatonin, drew for a bit, and laid down.  
Let's just say I was right about not sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, I was busy. Maybe the next one will be faster.


	5. New "Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party from a new point of view
> 
> PATTON'S POV

"I hope you guys have...you know...fun." On the note, Virgil closed the door behind him and left me standing alone in the living room with Logan. I tried to follow him, but I had only taken one step when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"He might just need some time. I'm sure he will be fine." Logan's voice calmed me.   
"Yeah, he will. I just worry about him, ya know? He always jumps to multiple conclusions because of his anxiety. I need to help him in anyway I can, I-i-i just don't know how sometimes." I looked down at my shoes(dad shoes as Virgil called them), and tried not to cry.  
"It's okay Patton. Virgil can handle himself. Besides he's alone and that just might be the perfect thing for him right now." Logan gave a reassuring smile. I nodded at his statement.  
Then suddenly I became very aware of something. I'm pretty sure Logan did to because I saw him tense up. We both took one look at each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing.  
"ROMAN!" We had forgotten about Roman, another cabin mate we had met a few minutes before Virgil came in. We both rushed to the door and put our ears against it, listening. It was a bit muffled but I could faintly hear them talking.  
"Virgil?" Roman was speaking, " That's a cool name."  
Automatically I knew Virgil was blushing. He was a sucker for a cute boy and Roman wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't necessarily my type.  
I turned my head to look at Logan. He gave a short nod, but the meaning was clear. We should let them be. We backed away and stood,once again, in the center of the room.   
"Well I suppose we could get to know each other better while we wait to set up."   
I nodded in agreement with Logan's statement. We didn't need to start setting up for another 10ish minutes, so why not make a new friend.   
I asked the first question.  
" What do you like to do?" It wasn't the best question, but I was going off the top of my head.  
Logan took a moment to think before answering.  
"I enjoy math, and just well anything that gets me thinking, like puzzles." He looked at and raised an eyebrow. "You?"  
"Well, I enjoy a ton of things. Looking at dogs, looking at cats, petting dogs, petting cats, baking, cooking, socializing, helping my friends, giving hugs, making da-" Logan's expression of interest had slowly turned into a face of boredom. I'm sure he didn't mean to, but I knew I should probably stop.  
"Sorry, I got excited." I bowed my head and held my hands in front of my body, kinda like a little kid after then did something wrong. To be honest, I probably looked like one too.  
"It is completely understandable. I usually get that way when it comes to exercising my brain." Logan responded. I was glad he wasn't mad, I really wanted us to be friends.  
I looked up into his honey colored eyes and asked another question.  
"Do you like cake or brownies more? Wait! I bet I know!" Logan looked confused, and I continued. I couldn't let a moment like this pass by.  
"I think that because you like math so much, you must be a...pi person!" I gave a cheesy smile.  
"A pie because my interest in math? How does tha- oh. Do you mean the number used in math sequences that never ends, and is usually rounded to 3.14?"  
"Yup!" I put my hands on my hips and smiled again. Then I realized something. "Wait, you said usually rounded to 3.14, and you seem like a math wiz, do you know more of pi?"  
That was the first time I had seen a prideful smile work it's way in Logan's face.  
"Of course I know more, pi's approximate value is 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944-"  
"YOU KNOW THAT MUCH? LIKE HOW MANY DIGITS IS THAT?"   
Logan looked a bit annoyed at my interruption but cleared his throat and continued.   
"That was only some of the digits I know, currently I have 372 digits memorized. You only let me get to about 60 digits. I am pleased you found that satisfactory though."  
I smiled. Seeing a friend of mine happy made me happy. At the moment the bedroom door opened and out walked Roman with Virgil following a few seconds behind. Apparently my surprise showed on my face because Virgil took one glance at me and chuckled.  
"We're just going on a walk Pat. It's nothing to worry about." Virgil continued walking out of the cabin.  
"Party's at 6:00!" I called after him, but before I had even registered what had happened, he had left, leaving me and Logan alone once again.  
"I did not see that coming." I stared in confusion at Logan. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
"I told you he would be fine." Logan looked at his watch. "Do you want to start setting up? It's 5:45."   
"Sure! Besides the cake will need time to cool!" I bounced towards the kitchen, all thoughts about Virgil and Roman gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~

About 5:50 is when the door opened again. Have just started mixing the cookie dough by myself (Logan had gone to the bathroom), I looked over my shoulder to see Virgil...wait,no...that wasn't Virgil. Instead it was another one of our new cabin mates. He wore a yellow jacket and trailed his scale lined suitcase inside.   
Being the person I am, I couldn't let a chance to say hi pass by. I wiped my hands on my apron and took a step off the tile of the kitchen to the carpet floored living room.  
"Hi kiddo! I'm Patton!" I smiled so big I could barely see. The guy backed up and raised a finger to stop me.  
"Don't talk to me and we'll be fine, got it?" He gave an evil looking smile, gosh he was kinda scary.  
" I know exactly what kind of person you are, Patton right?" I nodded. "And no, I don't need some puppy following me around everywhere because he's desperate for a friend. I'm not your friend and I never want to. Understood?" He leaned close for the last part. I pulled away, unsure of how to respond.  
Next thing I knew, the guy had pushed past me and headed into the other bedroom, next to the one Roman and Virgil were in earlier. At that exact moment Logan walked out of the bathroom almost running into the new guy. No words were shared just a polite nod from Logan and a piercing stare from the other.  
After the bedroom door closed I let out a sigh of relief. Logan walked to my side.  
"Are you-" he paused a second to go through some cards in his hands. "...Good fam?"   
I couldn't help letting out a small snort at Logan's attempt at the slang words.  
"Yeah I'm okay, just a bit rattled."  
He frowned. "Patton, I heard everything. He should not have said the things he said but maybe he's just shy and gets defensive."  
"You know Logan, you're really smart." I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He may not have enjoyed it, but he patted my back nonetheless. Logan was such a good friend.  
I pulled away and headed back to the kitchen. These cookies weren't going to make themselves!  
Less than 5 minutes later, the door opened once more. This time Virgil (for real this time), stormed inside scaring Logan and me while we were talking about different things we liked to cook,(Who knew Logan was skilled at sauteing!), Having seen the way he looked at him earlier, I know Virgil, he had fallen in love with Roman.  
"Oh! Hey Virge! How was the...oh…" my positive attitude died when I saw the look on his face. Something did not go well, and I had to figure out how to make it better. " What happened?"  
"Nothing I want to talk about!" I flinched. Virgil rarely yelled, and he had never yelled at me before. I took a small step back.  
Virgil stood there, head bowed slightly, and grumbled to himself.  
He walked into his room, and...walked back out? Without making eye contact, Virgil had moved his stuff from one room to another.  
"Where are you-" Instead of waiting, Virgil closed the door behind him. "-going?" Whispering the last part I turned my head away from Logan so he couldn't see how hurt I felt.  
"Patton?" Even though I couldn't see him, Logan's tone told me he was worried. He could see me sad, I was supposed to be the happy one, for everyone.  
I turned and smiled. "I'm fine. He's just had a rough day." I moved back into the area in front of the oven. "Come on, let's keep cooking!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Finally it was the long awaited party. I had set out everything the me and Logan had made. Cookies, brownies, a cake, then there was candy and chips that Logan had initially brought up. Connecting my phone to the speaker, I shuffled my playlist and Mean by Taylor Swift began playing.  
I guess Virgil had heard the music. He walked out of the room...with the rude guy at his side. They were talking and Virgil seemed fairly happy. A small part of me broke. How come Virgil confided in this guy but not me? We're we not friends anymore?  
Instead of joining Logan and I, the others stayed near the side of the room, breaking my heart even more. Apparently Logan noticed and he began to rub my back. For a guy who had trouble expressing himself through emotions, he was really good at noticing the negative emotions of others. Despite myself, I blushed slightly. I think I may have fallen slightly in love. Logan probably wouldn't notice though, love was probably to cheesey for him, and he probably wasn't gay.  
The tender moment between us ended just as the song ended, when a guy in a lime green jacket burst through the door.  
"DID SOMEBODY CALL ME?" He screamed, making Logan pull away from me in surprise. I had to turn slightly to get a better look at the guy. He had spikey dirty blonde hair with a gray streak running down on of the sections.  
Instead of coming and saying hi to Logan and me, the dude completely ignored us and walked straight to join Virgil and the yellow jacket (cause man, his comments stung), clad man. Logan grabbed my arm, moving so I didn't stare at the group anymore.  
He led me towards the table holding the treats we had spent so long making, and grabbed two cups of water that had been set out, and handed me one. Gratefully, I took it. My throat was feeling tight and dry after what had happened. My stomach also hurt. Downing the water helped my throat but did nothing for the uneasy feeling welling up inside.  
I had to do something. I would not let Virgil fall in with those other kids. Who knows what would happen. Besides he had to know that they may seem nice, but really they are just pretending. I had to put my cup (foot) down.  
I faced Logan, " Hey, I'd like to talk to Virgil real quick. I'll be back in a minute. Thanks for you help though." I smiled, starting my path towards the outer ring, only to be blocked almost immediately, by...Roman?  
"Oh! Thank goodness you're here Patton!" I desperately need to vent." Before I had a chance to interject, Roman had pulled me, once again near the center of the room. I gave in, I couldn't refuse to help a friend in need.  
"What's bothering you kiddo?"  
Roman groaned, " Where do I start? First I may have screwed up my chances with Hot Topic over there! I got lost on the way back, missing part of your amazing party! And finally...HE'S HERE!" With that last statement, Roman pointed towards the green wearing newbie I hadn't yet met.  
I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Who's he?"  
"His name is…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Remus Pudwell."   
I played along and gasped dramatically. "No! It can't be! ...who's that?"  
"Probably my worst enemy. He's spent his life tormenting me. It's his purpose, to make my life miserable."  
Logan interjected, "And he's coming over here right now."  
"WHAT?" Roman and I turned, and confirmed, for a fact, that Remus was coming over. Along with Virgil and the still unknown guy.  
"Hello!" The yellow jacket greeted us. "Now, I already know Roman, and I briefly ran into you two, what are your names again?" He looked at me and Logan, a smile on his face. I spoke first.  
"Oh, yeah, we did huh?" I tried to remain nonchalant about it, but I was betraying myself. "I'm Patton."  
I smiled as big as I could, trying to cover the negative emotions I was feeling. Instead of accepting my outstretched hand, the mysterious man stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.  
"I'm more of a hugger myself." Then he whispered in my ear. I almost didn't hear it over the music, but it was something I could never forget.  
"Virgil is mine, puppy. Got it?" I gave a small nod of my head, my smile leaving my face. He took a step back and Logan greeted him.  
" I'm Logan. No hugs please, I'm not one for physical contact." He held out his hand and the man shook it, completely accepting what he had said.  
"Of course, I understand." He paused, "I'm Ethan. Ethan Detterson."   
So his name was Ethan. At least now I didn't have to call him yellow jacket.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally the party was over. We had made small talk for a good 15 minutes, finding out more about each other. After, Roman had suggested we all watch a movie.   
Now it was almost 10:00 PM and everyone was exhausted. After doing a little but if cleaning, I headed to my room I shared with Logan and Roman. I wanted nothing more than to be able to snuggle down under my covers, but I needed to journal first. The others were already doing their before bed habits. I paid no attention and write down my experiences that had occurred. I could already tell, just based off today, that this summer would be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry, this chapter took awhile. I feel so bad though. I just wanted to establish characters relationships. Please don't attack me for hurting the cinnamon roll.


	6. Ethan's journal entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan explains his day
> 
> ETHAN'S POV

_June 12, 2019 _

_ Well today was something. Coming to camp provided more drama than I thought. It was great. Who doesn't like causing chaos amount others. If only I could describe everything in words, but I can't. It's was too priceless. Hopefully the rest of the summer will turn out to be as delightful._

_ I'm pretty sure because of what transpired over today, most of my cabin mates don't approve of me. Like I care. The literal puffball Patton is already kinda on my bad side, a place no one wants to be. But I talked to him, telling him to stay out of my way, so he shouldn't prove much trouble. _

_The other one, the nerd Logan is going to be more of a challenge. It's obvious that he already has a soft spot for Patton. Not like a robot like him could have feelings, but hurt him I can hurt Logan. I can't let him get in my way, at any cost. He may not have emotions, but he is smart, and smart could ruin everything. _

_Lastly is the other twin, Remus' brother, Roman. Apparently he's decided to go by Roman Price, as if to try and make sure no one knows his relationship to Remus. How unfortunate, though it does give me an advantage over him. Luckily I may have just the thing to stop Roman from trying to be the hero...Virgil._

_ Virgil is different from the others. He fits in well with me and Remus. I know he's not completely on our side yet, but he will be soon. I've almost won him over. It's only a matter of time before I convince him that I'm his only friend… With Remus of course. I already know his weakness too, his anxiety. All I'd have to do is press a couple of buttons and he would immediately join us, no hesitation whatsoever. He'll be ours for the taking._

_ Remus... was the same as always today. Dramatic, crazy, and inappropriate. I couldn't have expected anything else from him. I haven't yet informed him about the plan yet, but I will soon. Currently he's doing his stupid video diary thing. Maybe when he's done considering Virgil's pretty much asleep. Nevermind, I just looked over at Virgil and it's obvious that Virgil is an insomniac. Well maybe tomorrow. _

_This is Ethan saying goodbye to this diary once again as I head to bed. Hopefully everything will go according to plan. No, forget that... everything WILL go according to plan._

Adding the last word to my entry, I closed my journal and put it under my pillow. Stealing a quick glance at Remus, I had to make sure I was going to remember to tell him tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow is when the plan would begin. That night I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been busy dealing with a lot of stuff. Hopefully the rest turns out okay and come out faster.


	7. Morning meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's POV

"Everybody gather up!" The man in a bright red staff shirt called out to the rowdy bunch of teens and young adults, trying to get their attention. After a few minutes, he finally got it to a lower volume, and continued his speech.  
"My name is Thomas Sanders, and I am the camp director of Bear Lake Aquatics Base. I'm really looking forward to our time together and I know this summer could possibly be our best one yet."  
" He says that every year." I rolled my eyes and whispered across the table to where Ethan and Remus were seated. Remus didn't seem to be paying attention but Ethan nodded, giving a small laugh.  
"Don't they always?" This led to me giving a snort of laughter at Ethan's comment. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the other senior staff boys were looking at me. Who cares, they didn't like me anyway.  
It was weird, when I first arrived at camp, Patton was my friend, and yet one day of being here and he already wasn't talking to me. Did I do something wrong? No, no, I didn't, it must just be something else. What if it is you? Why doesn't Patton like you anymore. He probably has always hated you, you're just too dumb to realize.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed, grabbing my head, trying to make to the voice go away, I couldn't get a panic attack here. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself. Slowly I was brought back into reality. That's when I realized everybody was silently staring at me.   
"Virge-" Thomas was standing next to me. After having worked for him for a few years, he could tell when something was wrong. "Are you okay?"  
I shook my head, trying to speak, but nothing came out. I didn't realize I had started crying. Welp, this day was turning out great.  
Thomas grabbed my arm and led me over to the side of the dining pavilion. He must have made some sort of motion to the other two people in charge, Joan and Talyn, because both of them took a step forward and began filling in new staff on rules.  
"Virgil, what happened?" Thomas' face turned sympathetic. His hand was still resting on my arm. As far as bosses went, Thomas had always seemed more like a friend. I knew I could talk to him about anything. That thought helped calm me down enough to breathe.  
"I-it…" I took another deep breath, realizing he would find out sooner or later. "I-i'm still hearing the voice...the voice in my head. I thought I got rid of him...but he's still here!" I was on a roll now, all the fear, anger and depression coming through.   
" I tried so hard, but it hasn't worked. He's telling me everything I don't want to hear… he keeps telling me...truth, truth I wish wasn't real."   
The tears began pouring again and Thomas had bent down so he could meet my downcast eyes.  
"That's not true Virgil. What that voice tells you is all lies...and that's where he gets his power, he gets his power when you choose to believe him."  
I nodded, showing I understood his point. See? It'll always be your fault. You can't do anything right. I groaned and grabbed my head again.  
"Virgil, keep calm, don't let him have any control." Thomas motioned with his hands to breath some more. In and out...In...Out...in...out.  
When the voice left, I gave a small nod to let Thomas know it was okay to continue having our conversation. I met his eyes, he looked back with a gaze I was all to familiar with.  
"Virge, I think you should start seeing our camp therapist-"  
" We have a therapist here?"  
"Yes, he's new. His name is Emile Picanni, and he's a special type of therapist. He specializes in cartoon therapy."  
"Cartoon therapy?" I raised an eyebrow. Thomas opened his mouth to continue, only to be interrupted by someone else.  
"Hey Virgil! How are you doing?" Ethan walked up behind me and gave me a small hug. He looked worried, I was glad he was my friend...at least he doesn't fake it like some people. Thomas looked between Ethan and me. There was a look in Thomas eyes as he servayed Ethan, almost dangerously, but as soon as it appeared it left. Must have imagined it.  
"You'll find out later. For now, go listen. I'll come get you later to set something up." He smiled then walked over near Joan and Talyn who at that moment had decided to get the staff up to sing a song.  
"A song! A song! We're going to sing a song! Hey!" I recited the chant with everyone else, walking back to where Remus was waiting with a concerned look on his face. I didn't really like when people looked at me that way, but at least I knew Ethan and Remus truly were my friends.  
~~~~~~~  
The rest of the day was very mellow, filled with more unpacking, setting up classes for the scouts, and getting to know other staff. It passed so fast and before I realized it, I was in the kitchen once again.  
"Let's get those chicken cordon bleu in as fast as we can!" The camp kitchen was filled with frantic rushing to get things ready for dinner. Sam, the head of kitchen, was walking around making sure everything, and everyone was okay.   
"Virgil, is the food going to be warm or do we want to serve cold beans?" I was making the green beans, and apparently I had drifted off, providing Sam a reason to tell me off. I looked into their eyes,  
"Yes." I smirked. In reply, Sam rolled their eyes. They walked away, head shaking, smile reaching their lips, and went to go check on the other kitchen staff. That was mine and Sam's relationship, sass and salt. Not always the best mix, but made things much more interesting. It was one of the reasons I enjoyed the kitchen so much.  
I turned my attention back to the stove, where beans were filled to the rim of the pot. It took about 4-5 cans to fill up that much, and guess what! There was going to be at least twice as much being made next week.  
Honestly though, the idea of scouts coming wasn't bad, but they came it was always overload alert. They came in packs (pun intended), and there was always at least ten groups here at once, each with anywhere from 4-20 boys. That was roughly 100-200 mouths to feed, and people wondered why I had panic.   
But I loved it here, it was like a second home. And not all my memories were bad… there was always good ones I had shared with Patton when we first started. He was always there for me.  
Not anymore. The voice said. I took a small breath then replied back to it. "Yeah, you maybe be right, but now I have Ethan and Remus with me." There was no reply. I smiled to myself as I stirred the green beans some more. I did it! I got rid of voice! Maybe not permanently, but at least right now, it was gone.  
I put on a glove and tested the beans. Almost done, maybe a couple of minutes. I waited, stirring the pot, till the beans were done. Flipping off the stove, I carried the pot to the sink to drain them. Dinner was served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been really busy lately, but I'm still trying my best.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge procrastinator so I apologise in advance. You probably won't even care considering it sucks but I will still try my best.


End file.
